


Ghostly Date

by TiffanyF



Category: Tokyo Ghost Trip
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of this prompt. yay, my first Tokyo Ghost Trip piece</p>
<p>Q16: Describe #10 (Random spirit) and #4 (Kai)'s perfect romantic outing.<br/>First the random spirit would possess Sowa's body and then they would go to the park and eat meat and then go back to the house and up onto the roof for some personal time. And Kai wouldn't notice when the random spirit left because he's focused on Sowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Date

Inui Kai looked at the state of the family’s funds and sighed. They were making just enough to live on, but their goal of buying back their family home and paying off their family’s debts was still impossible. It didn’t help any that he had a fight on his hands every time with Setsu, who believed that he should be able to do the more normal high school activities rather than summoning spirits and helping people find peace. Kai was willing to admit that it wasn’t exactly what society would consider normal, but at the same time it was their job to help those who found their way to them. He’d thought about appealing to his younger brother, Sowa, but the younger boy tended to follow Setsu in almost everything. They really were two halves of the same mold and Kai hated to separate them for any reason.

It wasn’t unheard of a spirit to seek them out for help, but it was always an extra battle because spirits didn’t carry money and Setsu had a slightly harder time handling them. When the ghost of a seventeen year old boy showed up at their door, Kai let him into the apartment and settled him on the couch just as he would if it was a living client. “So, what can we do to help you?” he asked in his soft voice, the working with the client voice as Sowa called it.

“I can’t sleep,” the boy said, “and no one can hear me. I keep asking for help and no one stops.”

“You found us and we can help,” Kai said leaning forward a little. “What do you need to be able to go to your rest? That’s why you’re still here. You died with a wish unfulfilled. What can we do to help you finish your task?”

The boy looked down at his hands and fell silent. Sowa was leaning against the desk scratching his cat’s head, studying the spirit in front of him. For all he said that he didn’t believe in spirits, it was mostly to get a rise out of his brother and cousin. It was hard not to believe when one was right in front of him and he bit back a sigh. He had a feeling his body was about to be used again. Sowa could only hope it was for something painless. 

Setsu, who was sitting next to Kai on the sofa, snorted. “I don’t think he knows what he wants, Kai-nii,” he said. “And I’m not a mind reader.”

Kai smacked Setsu with the large fan he kept handy and looked back at the troubled spirit. “You do know what you need, don’t you,” he said softly. “You just don’t want to speak about it because then it will be real, and it’s embarrassing.”

“My parents didn’t understand,” the boy muttered.

“It’s hard for parents to understand their children,” Kai said in the same coaxing tone. “But it’s equally hard for children to understand their parents. Don’t be ashamed to tell us. We won’t judge you for what you need. We’re here to help you find peace.”

The boy looked up. “Can I just tell you?” he asked.

“Sure.” Kai stood up. “Let’s go out into the hall and talk for a moment.”

Setsu leaned back and glanced at Sowa. “What do you think that’s all about?” he asked when they were alone. “I’ve never seen a ghost blush before.”

“It probably involves sex,” Sowa said in his normal monotone. “That’s what most boys his age think about, isn’t it?”

“What are we going to do if it is?” Setsu asked. “You know Kai-nii isn’t going to let you go screw some random boy and you don’t like girls.”

Sowa looked back at his cousin, dark eyes expressionless. “I think Kai-nii will work it out so no one gets hurt and everything is taken care of,” he said. “I just hope that I don’t come home reeking of perfume or something.”

“You can always shower, just don’t wear that leather jacket and you’ll be fine,” Setsu snorted. “Guess I’ll be hanging here again while you and Kai-nii go and take care of things.”

“You could let him use your body and go charm someone,” Sowa said. “Then I could stay here and take a nap.”

“Uh uh, you’re the body, I’m the summoner,” Setsu said. “Enjoy.”

“Yeah.”

Kai and the young boy came back in. “Set-chan, would you help Ishida-kun possess Sowa, please?” he asked. “Sowa, this should make you happy. We’re going to the park.”

Sowa barely had time to blink before Setsu’s glowing hand landed on his shoulder and his body was taken over by the young boy. Kai took his younger brother’s hand and smiled. “We’ll be back in a few hours, Set-chan,” he said. “Don’t eat all the food in the fridge while we’re gone.”

Setsu watched his cousins leave and smirked to himself. He stood up and moved across to the kitchen area, opening the fridge. “Kai-nii!” he growled when he saw the tofu and rice in there. “Shiroi,” he muttered closing it again. “I want to eat meat.”  
**************************

Kai and Ishida made their way slowly to the park, the spirit taking the chance to enjoy the sensations of touch again. “It’s been so long,” he muttered. “I didn’t realize how unhappy I was being dead.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you die?” Kai asked as they crossed the street.

“It was an accident at school in the swimming pool,” Ishida replied. “One of my classmates pushed me in, not realizing how shallow the water was. I hit my head and drowned before they could pull me out.”

“What happened to the other kid?”

“He was expelled, but I don’t blame him for my death. We were all just playing around. I know that’s not what’s holding me here. This has to be the reason. It’s the only thing I can think of.”

Kai smiled. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know, liking boys instead of girls,” he said. “That’s how both my brother and I are.”

“How do your parents feel about that?”

“Well, I’m the head of the family, but we’re pretty untraditional in a lot of ways,” Kai smiled. “Our uncles are the ones we have to worry about, but as long as we’re doing out jobs properly they leave us alone. We have our cousins to continue the family, and a younger brother as well.”

Ishida looked around the park. “Would it be possible for me to eat something?” he asked. “It’s been so long since I tasted food.”

“Sure,” Kai replied. “I don’t have a lot of money, but I think we can get a couple of meat buns.”

“Thanks,” Ishida smiled.

Kai couldn’t blame the younger boy for being nervous. It was one thing to realize you liked boys rather than girls while in high school, but another to die before you had a chance to do anything about it. Ishida was convinced that if he was able to go on a date with a boy he would be able to move on and find peace. For Kai it was a little harder because it was his brother he was dating, but he would do what he had to to help the spirit, and not hurt Sowa in the long term. 

They found a vendor and Kai bought each of them a meat pie. He smiled watching Ishida eat it, the light showing in Sowa’s eyes as if his younger brother knew that he was finally getting to eat meat, even if he wasn’t experiencing it directly.

“So, how did you end up in this work?” Ishida asked as they walked around the park enjoying the sun and greenery. 

“I was born to it, just like Set-chan and Sowa were,” Kai replied. “But we all have different powers. I’m actually a priest and skilled at exorcisms and containing bad or evil spirits. Set-chan is our spirit summoner and Sowa lends his body as needed.”

“Like he did today,” Ishida said. “Will he remember any of this?”

“No, he’s sleeping at the moment, deep inside his heart so you can use his body freely. It’s one reason I have to be along for something like this, although today it’s a pleasure to help a young man learn more about himself,” Kai smiled. “But I always have to make sure that nothing bad happens to Sowa when he’s possessed like this.”

“I don’t think I could do it,” Ishida said. “To give up that much control would be too scary.”

Kai laughed. “Sowa’s not always happy about it, but as long as Set-chan and I are around, he knows he’ll be safe and I think that helps out a little,” he said. “Come on, let’s head back to the apartment.”

“Are all dates so short?”

“No, but some things shouldn’t happen in public,” Kai replied.

“Won’t that be weird for you?”

“A little, but it’s to help you out,” Kai said. “And it’s something you need.”

Ishida fell silent for a while and Kai watched him out of the corner of his eyes. He knew how his younger brother usually looked and could tell that Ishida was thinking hard about something. It had to be weird for someone to hear that an older brother had no problems kissing his possessed younger brother. Kai had to work extra hard not to snort at that thought. He wasn’t sure which was the most warped part of the whole thing.

But he knew that it wouldn’t be hard for him to kiss Sowa. It would be hard for him to stop once he started. Kai had been harboring less than brotherly feelings for his younger sibling since Sowa had his his teenage years and turned into the surly, emotionless boy he insisted was his true self to that day. Kai and Set-chan knew differently, but most people were put off by the attitude and didn’t venture closer to Sowa, which was likely the point to begin with. He knew that Sowa preferred boys, but had a feeling his taste ran more towards Setsu than anyone else. That was one that Kai was willing to admit was a mystery. He had no clue if Setsu liked girls or boys, how he felt about his cousins other than in general.

Kai was actually relieved when he saw that Setsu wasn’t in the apartment. He was most likely in the restaurant below summoning customers with his looks and skills, and annoying the waiter. “Why don’t we go on up to the roof?” he asked pocketing a tube from by the beds. “No one will think to look for us up there and we can be alone for a while.”

“I feel kinda nervous,” Ishida admitted as he followed Kai up the small staircase and out onto the roof. “Doesn’t that seem silly?”

“Not at all,” Kai replied. He latched the door behind them and moved towards the table set out in the sun. “You’re about to do something new and that always makes people at least a little nervous.”

“So what do I do?” Ishida asked. He sat down in the chair next to Kai and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Relax,” Kai replied. He reached out and brushed some of the soft black hair back behind an ear. “I won’t do anything you don’t like.”

Ishida relaxed into the touch, tilting his head a little as Kai’s fingers stroked through Sowa’s hair. The soft black strands slid through his fingers, tickling his palm a little as he cradled the back of his younger brother’s head and leaned in, lips touching for the first time. The younger man moaned softly and pushed forward silently asking for more. Kai tilted his head a little and increased the pressure a little, not wanting to move too quickly and risk scaring the young spirit within Sowa’s body. He remembered his first kiss and how scared he was, the loss of control he’d felt as lips caressed over his own and wanted to keep that as minimal as possible for Ishida. 

“Feel good?” Kai whispered pulling back.

“Yeah,” Ishida replied. “Why does it feel so powerful?”

“Because it’s right,” Kai said. “This is what you truly want so it’s going to have a power behind it. Come here, let me show you something else that I think you’ll like.”

Kai moved his chair a little closer to his brother’s and leaned back in capturing the lips in front of him again. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Sowa’s bottom lip softly. The younger man opened to him instinctively and Kai slipped his tongue in, tasting meat and a hint of sweet under it. His hands went to Sowa’s head and held him in place as he deepened the kiss.  
**************************

Sowa never really minded his body being used by spirits, but there were times when he wished that he could remember what happened while they were in there. He recalled Set-chan hitting him with the bolt of power that would let Ishida-kun possess his body for a while, but nothing after that until he woke up on the roof of their building kissing his older brother. For a moment he wondered if he was dreaming, if something had gone wrong with the possession and he’d fallen into one of his favorite dreams, but then Kai slipped a hand up under his shirt and Sowa realized that it was real. He didn’t know how it had happened, but he wasn’t going to question it either. 

He wrapped his arms around Kai and pulled him in closer, taking control of the kiss. Sowa’s tongue slid over Kai’s slowly, savoring the sensations and shivers it sent through his body as he pressed against the other man. He’d wanted to touch his older brother for so long and now that he had the chance, he wasn’t going to let it go.

Kai was surprised when Ishida started acting so bold, but let him explore as he did a little of his own touching. Sowa’s skin was so soft under his hands and he broke out of the kiss to push off the black t-shirt that his younger brother had on, along with a black tank top and then just stared at him for a moment. He’d seen Sowa without a shirt on before, but it was different when he knew he could touch and not get in trouble. Kai groaned softly to himself and leaned back in, lips pressing up against Sowa’s neck.

“Kai-nii,” Sowa moaned head falling back, eyes closing to better enjoy the sensations.

It was like a lightning bolt shot through his body. Kai sat back so quickly that Sowa fell off his chair and landed on the roof in a stunned heap. “Sowa, where’s Ishida-kun?” he gasped trying to pull himself together.

“I came back in the middle of the kiss,” Sowa replied. He brushed his hair out of his face and stood up. “That’s what he wanted, huh?”

“I guess that his lack of experience was what was holding him here,” Kai said. “He’s where he’s supposed to be now. Let’s go on in and I’ll start dinner.”

Sowa moved in and pinned his older brother against the table. “Not yet, Kai-nii,” he said softly. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time and I’m not letting you go just yet.”

“It’s wrong, Sowa,” Kai replied weakly trying to keep his body from responding to the heat that was pressed up against him - and failing.

“I don’t care,” Sowa said. He caught Kai’s head in his hand, holding him in place as he leaned in for another kiss. Kai’s eyes fluttered shut as his mouth opened for his younger brother’s tongue to slip back inside and explore. His hands went back to the smooth skin he’d exposed by taking off Sowa’s shirt and he gave himself over to the sensations being created by his younger brother. It was hard to think about what was wrong about the whole situation when Sowa’s tongue was teasing against the roof of his mouth and his erection was pressing in against Kai’s hip.

Sowa pulled back and quickly pushed off Kai’s jacket, sweatshirt and t-shirt, mouth moving down to fasten onto a nipple. Kai arched against him, moaning, as his hands caught in Sowa’s hair to hold him in place. He wasn’t sure who his younger brother had been practicing on, but he had skills that Kai hadn’t thought were possible, and if his mouth was that good on his chest, what would it feel like on his cock? The thought made his whole body twitch in anticipation. 

“Sowa, wait,” Kai panted, “let’s go inside where we can be comfortable.”

Dark eyes stared up at him. “You were planning to do something with that kid up here, why can’t we just do the same?”

“I wasn’t going to do anything other than kiss and touch him,” Kai said. “And we should really figure some stuff out before we go too much further.”

“No,” Sowa said. He stood up and took Kai’s mouth again in a more demanding kiss as his hands went to work on Kai’s belt and jeans. Kai groaned when he felt his pants slide off with no help from his lover’s hands. He’d lost so much weight since they’d moved to Tokyo that none of his clothes really fit him and he had to rely on belts to keep his pants up. “What’s this, Kai-nii?”

Kai looked down at the tube in Sowa’s hand and flushed. “I didn’t want to give you friction burns,” he muttered.

“You were planning to go that far?” Sowa asked. “Kai-nii is a pervert.”

“It’s not like that,” Kai protested as he watched Sowa’s clothes vanish. He would have continued, but Sowa knelt down in front of him and wrapped a hand around his erection, causing all the breath to leave Kai’s chest in a puff. He struggled to get enough air into his lungs as he watched Sowa’s mouth open and slowly cover his erection.

He wasn’t entirely certain when he had lost control of the situation, but Kai found that he was content to just let his younger brother take control of everything and enjoy the sensations flooding his body, almost sending him into sensory overload. He didn’t even notice when the first slick finger slid into his body. Sowa groaned softly at the tightness around his finger and pulled back to look up at his older brother. “Kai-nii,” he whispered. “Have you done this before?”

“Not since I was in America,” Kai replied. “They frown on it over there and my friend and I didn’t have a lot of chances to be together. But it’s okay. Keep going.”

Sowa almost growled at the thought of anyone else touching his brother, his lover, but held back because Kai was older and hadn’t known how Sowa felt about him. He added some lube and pushed two fingers into his lover’s body to start stretching him. Kai almost fell back on the table as his legs gave out on him, Sowa not expecting it and not holding him up. “We need to change positions,” Sowa said.

“Pull out for a second,” Kai said. He groaned at the sudden emptiness and moved quickly to lean against the table, his hands bracing him, and spread his legs apart in invitation.

“It’ll be harder to kiss,” Sowa said. He slid three slick fingers into Kai’s body and started to thrust them gently, trying to get as deep as he could to prepare Kai for what was coming next. 

“We can do that whenever you want,” Kai murmured pushing back against the fingers. “This is not going to be a one time thing, Sowa. I don’t care how wrong it is, how the family will react; I want you with me forever.”

The younger man leaned forward and caught Kai’s mouth with his own, a soft kiss that promised forever if that was what his lover wanted. “Ready?” he finally whispered against Kai’s lips.

“Yes,” Kai replied. His head dropped forward as he felt Sowa get into position behind him and he relaxed as much as he could to make the entry easier. The slick head of Sowa’s erection pressed against his ass for a moment and then entered him and slid forward perfectly. Kai had been expecting some pain, but it was so minimal that he didn’t even notice it over the sensation of finally feeling his younger brother pressed up against him as tightly as they could be. “Sowa,” he moaned pushing back.

Sowa felt a little stunned by the sensations he’d experienced as he slid into Kai’s body. With his last partner they’d always had to work to get his cock in and he’d always had to worry about hurting the other boy, but he and Kai fit together perfectly. He knew there was no way he’d be able to stay still for long and started moving in tiny thrusts to stimulate Kai as the older man’s body adjusted completely. 

“You can move,” Kai whispered, “you’re not going to hurt me, Sowa.”

It was all the younger brother needed to hear. He pulled back and thrust forward sharply, hands holding onto Kai’s hips to keep him in place as he moved. Sowa didn’t know if it was possible or not, but he wanted to see if he could get Kai to climax from just his thrusts and no stimulation to his erection. It meant that Sowa had to be sure to keep his lover in just the right position that he couldn’t get his hands off the table to touch himself. He paused when he was buried completely and shifted forward just a step, bringing their bodies that much closer and moved again, pulling a cry from Kai’s throat. Sowa smiled and concentrated on holding that angle as closely as he could, aiming for Kai’s prostate as much as possible.

Kai wanted to be able to touch himself, his erection was throbbing, begging for a touch that would push him over the edge. To have Sowa as close as he was, his erection opening Kai’s body and hitting perfectly on almost every thrust in had Kai’s body on fire and he needed only one touch to send him over the edge.

“Sowa, please,” he murmured trying to push back against his lover. “Touch me.”

“No,” Sowa replied as he thrust forward again, rocking Kai’s body a little. “I want you to come just from this, Kai-nii. To see you come apart from just what I’m doing to you.”

Kai moaned as the thrusts into his body increased in both speed and power, moving him forward each time Sowa moved. He’d never climaxed without being touched before, but he could feel the tension pooling in his stomach and wondered if he might actually be able to do it. Kai could feel how tense his lover was and knew that Sowa was fighting to hold back, make Kai climax first and - oddly enough - that thought was enough to push Kai over the edge into his climax. Sowa moaned as the heat around his cock tightened and massaged him, pulling his own climax from him.

The pair slumped down onto the table still joined together and fought to catch their breath. “Are we going to tell Set-chan?” Kai asked softly.

“He might figure it out when we start sharing a bed,” Sowa replied. “He already knows how I feel about you, Kai-nii, and he doesn’t care.”

“That’s good to know,” Kai said, not wanting to think about what would happen if something came between Setsu and Sowa. “Are you going to tell me how you learned all these tricks?”

“Ryu,” Sowa replied.

Kai blinked a couple of times and finally twisted his head around to stare up at his younger brother. “Our cousin, Ryu?” he asked.

“Yeah, we were both curious and spent some nights together while you were gone in America,” Sowa replied. He finally forced himself to pull back so his weight wasn’t crushing Kai into the table. “But he’s got a thing for Setsu that he won’t admit, and I wanted to be with you, so it never really went anywhere.”

“How does Set-chan feel about that?”

“He doesn’t know, yet,” Sowa said. “Kai-nii, what did you let that spirit eat?”

Kai stayed silent until he had his pants on and belt firmly in place before he answered. “A meat pie,” he replied running towards the door, forgetting that he had locked it.

Sowa’s body pushed up against his, pinning him to the door. “You bought him meat?” he growled. “Meat?”

“Now Sowa, calm down,” Kai said. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Meat!” Sowa exclaimed. 

Kai had been afraid of this. “Sowa, I promise I’ll buy you guys meat just as soon as possible,” he said. “We just have to work a little harder and then we’ll have the money to buy meat.”

“Not good enough.” Sowa’s hands went back to Kai’s belt and undid it with alarming speed. He knelt down in front of his lover and took his cock in his hand. “I want meat.”

As Sowa’s mouth surrounded his cock again, Kai’s head thudded back against the door. It was going to be a long afternoon. He just hoped no clients showed up while they were busy on the roof because, based on the look in Sowa’s eyes, they weren’t going anywhere any time soon.


End file.
